A modern computer user may have multiple computer devices, such as a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a tablet computer, or a cellular telephone with computational power, called a “smart phone”. A user may keep the files in one device synchronized with files across multiple other devices. A user may transfer any changes to a file in one device to other copies of that file in other devices.